tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beetlejuice (serie de televisión)
|duración = 30 min |idioma = inglés |num_temporadas = 4 |num_episodios = 109 |lista_episodios = |empresa = Ellipse Nelvana |productor_ejecutivo = Warner Bros. |productor = |director = |guion = |localización = |ambientación = |cadena = ABC FOX |horario = |edad = TP |primera_emisión = 9 de septiembre de 1989 |última_emisión = 6 de diciembre de 1998 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0096543 |tv_com_id = |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Beetlejuice es una serie de animación estadounidense y canadiense basada en la película del mismo nombre emitida del 6 de septiembre de 1989 hasta 6 de diciembre de 1991. La serie fue producida por Ellipse y Nelvana por The Geffen Film Company y distribuida por Warner Bros.. La serie está protagonizada por Stephen Ouimette (Beetlejuice), Alyson Court (Lydia Deetz) entre otros. La música de la serie está compuesta por Ray Parker, Jr., Danny Elfman y Tom Szczesniak. Argumento Diferencias respecto a la película La premisa de la serie animada tuvo una enorme diferencia respecto a la película al punto de que apenas habían similitudes entre ambas. En la película, Beetlejuice era el antagonista quien pretendía casarse hasta el último momento con una disgustada Lydia; en cambio en la serie son amigos, Lydia quien suele hacer alguna travesura en el mundo de los vivos, a menudo visita a Beetlejuice al más allá durante su tiempo libre. Otros de los personajes, Los Maitland no aparecen en la serie. A diferencia de los tramites burocráticos en la película, el inframundo se convirtió en el "No-Mundo" (Neitherworld), una extraña y humorística parodia de lo que es el mundo de los vivos. De hecho, el más allá, raras veces se nombra y el mundo de los vivos se solía llamar el Otro Mundo (Otherworld). En el epsiodio piloto "Critter Sisters" se ve al principio de la serie a Beetlejuice y a Lydia cantar la canción Day-O. Formula en episodios Los episodios se centran generalmente en el fantasma Beetlejuice, su mejor (y única) amiga Lydia y sus aventuras juntos en los dos mundos (Neitherworld y mundo real), en la localidad ficticia de Peaceful Pines, New England En algunos episodios no aparece Lydia Los cuales muestran el lado desenfrenado y desencadenado de Beetlejuice así como algunas aventuras en solitario El personaje de Beetlejuice es el de un fantasma estafador que permanece tal como aparecía en la película original pero con cambios considerables, desde su malicia hasta sus travesuras, siendo más un tipo parecido a Homer Simpson pero con toda la gracia de un Fantasma Mágico también el mismo evoluciona a un ser más aventajado y bromista pero con un toque de inocencia a la par de los cambios para poder agradarle a Lydia. El personaje de Lydia de hizo algún que otro cambio; en la serie se volvió más gótica que en la película y fue representada como a una chica a la que le gustaban algunas cosas extrañas desde las arañas a las películas de terror. Al igual que en la película, Lydia siempre llamaba a Beetlejuice mentando sus nombres tres veces o en ocasiones con un canto: :"Though I know I should be wary, :Still I venture someplace scary; :Ghostly hauntings I turn loose ... :Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" A partir de la 4ta temporada de la serie la personalidad de Lydia seguía siendo la misma pero con un toque mas sutil de madurez siendo en ocasiones quien controlaba los impulsos de Beetlejuice que podían desencadenar malos resultados asimismo se podría decir que en cierto modo algunos capítulos dejaban una lección por aprender de manera oculta así no dejando de lado la amistad con algunos amigos cercanos como Jack, Ginger, El Monstruo de al Lado, Y otros personajes que podían ser cooperativos con ambas personas. Paralelamente a partir de esta misma temporada Cambiaron las Voces de Beetlejuice, Lydia, Prudence y Bertha Personajes Beetlejuice: Es el protagonista, de vez en cuando hace alguna diablura en el No-Mundo, de vez en cuando ayuda a Lydia en sus problemas y otras veces no, además de vez en cuando le miente para hacerse la vida la más facil y eso le provoca esqueletos en su armario debido a cada mentira que dice y la única manera de hacerlos desaparecer es con la verdad. Su vida era solitaria antes de conocer a Lydia con quien aparentemente está obsesionado, otra cosa importante es que algunos episodios se muestra que Beetlejuice está enamorado de Lydia. En la película él intento casarse con Lydia para salir de su tumba Lydia Deetz: Es una niña gótica que al igual que Beetlejuice tiene un fuerte apego hacia él, en la película ella era como si estuviera muerta, pero aquí es un poco más alegre, de alguna manera causa que algunos hombre se sientan atraidos hacia ella (Prince Vince y Bully The Crud Son unos ejemplos). Jack La Lynne: Es un esqueleto de origen frances que adora hacer ejercicio y mantenerse en forma aunque suene ironico ya que el es puro hueso,sin nada de carne,en una ocasion el gano el certamen "mister No-Mundo" el siempre tiene una actitud positiva de Beetlejuice aunque él también se aproveche. Ginger: Es una araña bailarina de Tap la cual ama su profesion y es especialista en pies, tiene una actitud positiva pero un tanto cuanto molesta en ocasiones, Beetlejuice y ella se llevan muy bien en algunas ocasiones y en otras totalmente al contrario. El monstruo de al lado: Es el vecino de Beetlejuice y es un monstruo vaquero pues su casa es una calavera de res y por dentro tiene todo relacionado al oeste, considera a Beetlejuice como un muy buen amigo a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho. Reparto * Stephen Ouimette - Beetlejuice * Alyson Court - Lydia Deetz * Elizabeth Hanna - Delia Deetz * Roger Dunn - Charles Deetz * Harvey Atkin - Lipscum * Tara Strong - Bertha, Claire Brewster, Little Miss Warden * Len Carlson - Judge Mental, Mr. Juice, Uncle Clyde * Paulina Gillis - Prudence * Keith Knight - Flubbo, Armhold Musclehugger, Chester Slime, Dr. Zigmund Void * Ron Rubin - Germs Pondscum * Colin Fox - Dragster of Doom * Keith Hampshire - Doomie * Joseph Sherman - Scuzzo the Clown * David Goldberg - Fuzzo the Clown * Stuart Stone - Ramón * Robert Cait - The Monster Across the Street * Dan Hennessey - Mayor Maynot, Jesse Germs, Captain Kidder, Bully the Crud * Peggy Mahon - Mrs. Bugsley, Ginger, Aunt May * Susan Roman - Miss Shapen, Percy, Poopsie, Poopette, The Monstress Across the Street, Mrs. Juice * Richard Binsley - Donnyjuice * Don Francks - Count Mein, Mr. Big * Michael Stark - Fleagor * Charles Kerr - Jacques * Allan Stewart Coates - Ed * John Stocker - Mr. Monitor, Bartholomew Batt * Hadley Kay - Prince Vince Enlaces externos * * The Neitherworld * Press release detailing Toontopia TV which will feature Beetlejuice * [http://www.tv.com/beetlejuice/show/5029/summary.html?q=Beetlejuice Beetlejuice at TV.com] * Beetlejuice at Retro Junk * [http://video.aol.com/video-category/beetlejuice/1562 Full episodes of Beetlejuice free at AOL Video] * Cartoon-Junkies: Beetlejuice Episode Guide and Screen Caps Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Canadá Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de ABC Categoría:Series de televisión de FOX Categoría:Series de televisión de WB Categoría:Series de televisión infantiles Categoría:Series de televisión basadas en películas Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1989 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 de:Beetlejuice – Ein außergewöhnlicher Geist en:Beetlejuice (TV series) fr:Beetlejuice (série télévisée d'animation) it:In che mondo stai Beetlejuice? pl:Żukosoczek ru:Битлджус (мультсериал)